


cold front

by viviandromeda



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Doggirl, F/F, Halloween, headpats without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viviandromeda
Summary: Djeeta only wants one treat for Halloween.
Relationships: Djeeta/Fenrir (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	cold front

**Author's Note:**

> Friends were doing a writing prompt week for Halloween, and while for a couple reasons I hadn't been that involved with it, the "Sexy Monsters" prompt for the day reminded me that I have _really_ wanted to write some Djeeta/Fenrir. In that way, this being a thing to try and do in one night was a huge help, because it basically made me accept I had still not managed to come up with a good excuse for this but was enough encouragement to get me to finish something anyway. Am I thrilled with this and super proud of it? No. But that's fine, because I had fun.

"Aren't you cold?"

Upon hearing her guest finally speak, Djeeta turned, hands on her hips, and smiled, showing off her Halloween outfit, with a witch's hat and cape accenting a black cropped top highlighting her midriff and a long skirt which hardly covered her legs. "Nope!"

"I wasn't talking about your clothes," Fenrir said, "although they _are_ ridiculous. I'm here, so why aren't you freezing?"

"Dunno. Maybe I'm just immune to your powers." Frost had set in at the cabin's window since the primal beast had arrived. It was definitely cold in the captain's room.

"That doesn't make any sense. And neither does you inviting me here."

"A lot of things that happen around me don't make sense. I'm used to it by now."

Fenrir looked away, pouting a little. "You really are stupid. Why did you call me here, anyway?"

"Because," Djeeta drew that word out for a long time, trying to sound it cute, "I wanted to touch your ears. If you're okay with that, of course."

"Is this a joke? You called over a dangerous primal beast, working for your enemy, because you wanted to _touch my ears_? I could kill you!"

"Yeah, that's probably possible. But you won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you haven't ever done it before."

"There's no one else here, and I have to say, you look like pretty easy pickings right now, even if you aren't shivering."

Fenrir tried her best to look intimidating, but Djeeta just smiled.

"Well, I promise you, I'm always ready for danger, but if you really want to try me I can't stop you. But _I_ think you should just chill out and enjoy the holiday with me. We can go to the festival later. Everyone _has_ to be sweet to the captain's guest, and half the townspeople will probably think you've just got some very elaborate furry costume pieces, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Except being seen next to an idiot..."

"I thought that was just a normal day for you." she shot back.

Fenrir actually laughed, in a way that sounded a bit like an agitated bark. "You got me there."

"But you were serious about the ears thing though, huh? Don't you already have a dog? That guy with the gun?"

"He's working. And he keeps asking me to put on a werewolf-ears headband so he can pat me back."

"Well, what's the problem? Do you not have one?"

"I do, but..."

"Whatever you're about to say, I don't care. You put on the headband, I'll do what you want, and I won't try to touch your stupid head. Happy?"

Djeeta nodded, and went over to her dresser to find it. When she came back over, having replaced her hat, Fenrir laughed again.

"That bad, huh?" Djeeta winked.

"Terrible. It's perfect for you."

Djeeta sat near the head of the bed. "Good. Now come over here." Fenrir complied, sitting down on her left. "Er, lean over a bit...yeah, perfect."

At first, she brushed the ends of Fenrir's ears gently with her right fingertips, alternating on each side, then moved down, brushing all the way up them. Soon, she moved her left hand to gently pat the back of her head, and Fenrir soon started to whimper happily. She continued gently, and soon Fenrir leaned more and more, until her head was resting in her lap. For a primal with ice powers, Fenrir really was pretty warm herself. She gently brushed Fenrir's ears a few times more, but started to slow up the pace.

"So do skydwellers do this a lot?" Fenrir asked.

"Only with people they think are really cute."

Fenrir's face turned red, and she closed her eyes. "Damn it, you...you're _so_..." She somehow couldn't say the word.

"Ugh, fine! Don't stop now!"


End file.
